Destiny - The Omicron Origins
by Gallade742
Summary: (Hello! This is my first fanfic, but I will do my best to make it my best one! Anyways the description) - Some tales are told through legend, others through stories, but hardly ever are they told by both. Join fellow guardians as they tell the story of the Omicron Origins
1. Chapter 1 - Infiltration

..."Ikora, I am at the crash site. Nothing so far to report"...

"Acknowledged. Report this crash as false-"

..."Wait, I am picking up traces of The Traveler. Must be a Dead Ghost"...

"Cayde says that should be impossible. There are no recent Ghosts marked K.I.A."

..."Well, there is a signal here. As if it was trying to call out to someone."...

"...Understood. Continue searching. We may find out what happened here..."

Chapter One - Infiltration

I turn around in the compartment of my ship, bored already of the waiting as we were debriefed our next mission.

From what I have heard we were to infiltrate a Fallen Ketch that is unprotected at the moment from the rest of the fleet, rumored to be from a different House of Fallen, eliminate all hostiles, collect as much intel on the house and ship as possible, and have the ship warp to a random location far away from the fleet by importing new coordinates in the navigational system, hopefully cutting it off from any contact with the rest of the fleet.

I began by grabbing my weapons out of my weapons bay, making sure they are fully loaded and working properly. My ship, named "Ketch Me If You Can", is a light fighter ship with cloaking abilities. My weapons consist of my primary scout rifle, the Mida Multi-Tool, my secondary fusion rifle, Praetorian Foil, my hand cannon, the Iron Banner's own Timur's Lash, and a sniper rifle known as "Patience and Time".

After I was done preparing, I went over the the Comm. Console, and went to hail the other two ships that were in orbit next to me.

In the ship known as "Aspect of Glass" was the Exo Titan known as Spectre-9, his unit number was 7732973-9, but we just call him Spectre, or Spec for short. His usual Arsenal consist of the auto rifle Hard Light, or the Abyss Defiant, and his most prized weapon, Invetive.

In the very similar ship known as "Glass Minuet" was the human warlock, Dren Ogel. His personal load out changed from time to time, either he has his hand cannon Thorn, the pulse rifle Bad Juju or Red Death, the Vault of Glass shotgun Found Verdict, or his fusion rifle, Plan C.

As the screen finally comes into view, I see Dren and Spectre both in the Stolen Fallen Skiff. The plan was to fake a signal saying that we were part of the fleet that was attacked by the House of Kings, I was to stay cloaked closely behind, and when they open the landing bay we were to rush in, obliterate the crew, and make our way to the command center. Once there Spectre would hook himself up to the system and steal information, while imputing random jump Coordinates to send it out of the system.

"You ready to go, Dimitri?" Dren asks, waking away from the screen, as he is plotting a course to the Ketch's last known location.

"Couldn't be better. Send me the cords Spec." I say, moving to the captain's chair of my ship.

"Done. ONI should have them. Alright, we'll see you in the Ketch's dock." And with that the call dropped.

"Coordinates received" plotting course now" my Ghost says, while loading the coordinates into the navigational system.

'This is going to be easy' I say to myself, aw we are warped out of orbit.

Thank you all for reading this first chapter! I hope you liked it, there will be more out soon, I just have to type it up! The info for my OC will be in the next chapter, but he is a human Hunter, and his name is Dimitri Prevchanko!


	2. Chapter 2 - Infiltration part ll

(Hello guys! The next chapter is out now, and the main schedule that I am uploading is on Mondays and Thursdays, so now, onto the story!)

..."It appears that there is, well, nobody here"...

...

... "Ikora, alert the Vanguard that might be a potential...darkness threat"...

..."Care to explain?"

CHAPTER 2 - Infiltration Part ll

'If only I had kept my mouth shut!' I silently screamed to myself.

In theory, the beginning plan had worked. Getting into the Ketch was simple, only about half of the troops were armed.

These Fallen were from the 'House of Monarchs' and were dressed in purple armor, and the Kell was nowhere to be found. We made it up into the command center, and Spectre started to get into the system, but that is where it started to be good in our favor.

Before Spectre was done getting information, a distress beacon was alarmed and, what do you know, the entire rest of the fleet arrives at the front doors.

While we were being boarded by Fallen, Spectre was frantically trying to finish on the location of the coordinates, panicking as we shouted at him.

"Spec! You almost done yet!" Dren yells, over the sounds of shock rifles and stealth units.

"Just give me.. One... More.. Sec-" before he could finish, a large explosion was heard from a deck below them.

"We need to go, Now!" I shout, and I surround myself in a shroud of electricity, filling my knife with Arc light energy.

"Alright! I am done! Let's get the hell out of here, before we get sucked out into space!" The EXO yells, rising into the air, and slamming down with a burst of Arc energy, making the Fallen troops filled with arc energy, frying their inside, making them disintegrate.

We made a dash for our ships, as they were the only thing that will get us out of here alive. As soon as I entered my ship, Spectre and Dren were already getting into the Skiff.

But before we could take-off, the insides of the docking area started to warp, bend around like it was metal on Mercury. The slip-space engine started to malfunction, and without a proper shield or sleek ship, it will usually tear large ships apart. Which, as a matter of fact, was happening right now.

I quickly start to power up my ship to get it out, before the slip space drive can activate. Before I could leave, however, the ship jerked sideways, sending me sprawling to the floor. I look up to see the edge of space being stretched out like putty, then practically vanish.

Before I actually has sense of what was going on, my ship was being dragged out of the opening, and I could only assume that the Skiff was doing the same. I felt lightheaded, tried to stand up, but fell over, seeing pitch black.

For what only felt like a second, I eyes shot open, warning siren blaring out my thoughts. I stood up, but almost stumbled again do to the lightheadedness. I checked the warning siren, wanting the damn thing to shut up, to realize that I took engine damage while exiting unwelcome slip space.

"Guardian, you're awake!" My ghost exclaims, the blue, singular 'eye' staring down at me.

"Couldn't be better." I say sarcastically. "Quick question, where are we?"

"Unknown. Could be a Dead Zone, Fallen sector, anything really."

"Great. Now we are stuck out in the middle of nowhere and nobody can hear our screams for help."

Oni gives off a few noises, then turns back to me. "There is a planet up ahead, and from what I gather, it contains sentinel life"

"You sure that won't just kill us?"

"... No promises" My ghost says, as we both look at the planet up ahead, with a moon that has been shattered to peices.

(Thank you all for liking the first chapter of the story! I didn't think I would have people reading it this quickly, so if you like it please leave a comment! I'll be back on Monday!)


	3. There has been setbacks

...Welcome back Guardians. I.. Have some unfortunate news that I hope can be solved soon. My laptop has recently, well, "died" on me, leaving the next chapters of this story lost in the darkness void. But I will not just stop there. Since my laptop can no longer be used, I am forced to use either my phone or tablet for these chapters. I hope to solve this issue soon. While I try to re-type these chapters, I thought I would inform everyone of the appearance of our Guardians, along with further chapters.

First off, my character (Dimirti) is a Human Hunter, has a slight Russian Accent, and usually wears the following armor-

Helmet - Unyielding Casque

Gauntlets - Prime Zealot Gloves

Chest - Prime Zealot Cuirass

Boots - Unremarkable Bones

(I know they arnt released yet but when they are I will defiantly try to get ahold of them and use them)

Cloak - Cloak of the ShadowSmiths

Ship - "Ketch Me If You Can"

That is my character, now onto the infamous EXO titan, Spectre-9, a Purple "eyed" EXO with a thinking of 'Punch first, ask questions later'i

Helmet - Battlecage of Kabr

Gauntlet - Holdfast Type 1

Chest - Crest of Alpha Lupi

Boots - Willbreaker's Greaves

Mark - Light of the Great Prism

Ship - "Scorpio Miracle"

And lastly, we have the Warlock of dark energies, along with being a scholar, The Human Warlock Dren Ogel.

Helmet - Façade of the Hezen Lords

Gauntlet - Claws of Ahamkara

Chest - Cuirass of the Hezen Lords

Boots - Treads of the Hezen Lords

Bond - "No Tomorrow"

Ship - "Aspect of Glass"

I know you might not be happy with this, and believe me, I am not happy either. I will try to put out chapters as much as before, but will be exceptionally harder for me.

One more thing before I go, all of this fireteam have... A darker side to them. That will also be exclaimed in later chapters with the help of my two friends, who will hopefully be writing a part of it. Anyways, next chapter posted will be a normal one, continuing the events that have transpired so far. I have read many of the stories that this fanfiction is under, and I.. Wanted to try something different. I hope I can provide that feeling later on. So than you for the read, reviews are nice, I would like feedback with you guys, so, Until next time Guardians!

~Gallade742


End file.
